


queen of the night

by selfindulgent



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, I am so sorry, Nipple Play, No plot at all, Vaginal Sex, all the sex, also, just a whole load of filth, porn without plot/plot what plot, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgent/pseuds/selfindulgent
Summary: When Perrie meets Harry, they're both naked.





	queen of the night

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy reading! i had to pause from time to time because i can't help but finger myself in between writing ;)

 

Of all the things he imagined how his night would be, skinny dipping alone in the indoor pool of his building past midnight was not one of them. Or so he thought, until a blonde girl came strutting in equally as naked as Harry is.

He chokes a bit and tries not to ogle her, but her body is basically screaming for him to look.

He catalogs her sinful curves, her huge tits and pink nipples, her soft hint of abs, and finally, her soft rose pink pussy on display. He lets his eyes meet hers as he feels his cock twitch at the sight of her.

She's already looking at him, her face smug, lips pulled into a smirk. She sensually sways her hips as she makes her way towards where he is sitting on the edge of the pool, lower half submerged in the water.

When she reaches him, she sits beside him, too close for strangers.

"Did you like it?" She breaks the silence.

He's startles at the question, confused. He tries to recall if they maybe talked with each other before, but he comes up with none.

She giggles at his reaction, and she holds up one hand to touch his arm softly. He snaps his eyes to her hand on his arm, warmth spreading from their point of contact. He blinks and meets her eyes again, silently asking her what's happening.

She hums, moves her hand back and forth on his arm softly. "I saw your cock twitched under the water. Or, did it?" She teases, her eyes full of mischief.

He blushes at that, but he quickly regains his bearings. Two can play at this game.

"Yeah, it did. He thought you looked gorgeous."

Her lips turn up into a smirk, a very dirty one. She leans closer, her lips in his ear. She nips a bit at his lobe, and he shivers. She soothes the bite with a lick, the wet sound so loud in the silent pool.

He looks down, sees the water lapping just above her nipples. She's glowing like this, the light reflecting on the water around her. His breathing picks just a tad.

"Yeah? Does he think he can pleasure my pussy as well? Hmm?" She taunts in his ear, continues to lick his lobe.

Harry groans. "You want that? My cock pounding your pretty pussy? Right here?"

"Yes, please," She whispers, lips mouthing at his jawline. Her other hand trails over to his dick, slowly hardening under the water. She grips him, squeezes, then starts to stroke him. "Fuck, you're so big. Gonna fill me up so good."

She continues to stroke him, the water rippling with the movements. "I'm Perrie. What's your name pretty boy?"

"I'm Harry. Fuck, baby. Just like that." He tips his head back a bit, giving her access to his neck. The pleasure coursing through his veins at her jerks is overwhelming.

She hums, "Our names rhyme. Must be fate." She giggles as she sucks at his neck. The vibrations sending shocks through his body. Her nipples are rubbing against his chest, Perrie practically on his lap at this point. She adjusts herself, properly straddling him, thighs bracketing his hips.

Harry's hands immediately settle on her hips. Her arms twine behind his neck, as their eyes meet intensely. One of her hands stroke the hairs at the nape of his neck slowly while she licks her lips, his eyes tracking the movement and licks his own lips reflexively.

They stare at each other for quite a while, playing a game of who's going to break first. Harry snaps first, surging upwards to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

He can feel her smiling against his lips, so he bites at her bottom lip and revels in the delighted gasp she makes. He slips his tongue in, trying to coax hers to play. His hands stroke up and down her curves, the water slowing down his movements a bit.

Their kiss turns filthy, tongues dancing together, bodies rutting underwater. They both get impatient soon, pulling back from their kiss and rearrange themselves.

"I think it would be better for both of us if we're standing. I could fuck you against the poolside. You up for it?" Harry asks, lips littering kisses across her jaw and neck.

Perrie tilts her head up so he has more access, and hums. "Sure, babe. I couldn't handle riding you like this anyway. The water's a bit of a hassle."

"Fantastic. Let me just," Harry says as he stands up and carries Perrie towards the poolside while still busy with her neck.

"Shit, babe. Your strength is so hot. Fuck me." Perrie moans, one of her hands squeezing his shoulder.

"It's what I'm trying to do, baby." Harry smirks against her neck, lips trailing up to catch her lips in a kiss.

They reach the poolside, Harry lets Perrie lean against the poolside wall, not once breaking away from their kiss.

It turns frantic, their bodies grinding together as much as they could underwater. The water adds to the sensation, smooth glides of skin on skin. His cock is so hard.

Perrie's legs tighten around Harry's hips and their kiss deepens a bit more, when the head of his cock catches against her hole a few times. They pull away, foreheads touching each other, when it gets too much for both of them.

"Are you on the pill? I didn't exactly plan on fucking someone up here." Harry asks, his breath warm in the space between their mouths.

"Yeah, babe. Me neither, didn't expect to see someone up here at this time to be honest." Perrie replies, their breathing getting labored.

He chuckles, one hand turns to squeeze at her hip.

Harry tilts his head and meets her eyes, silently asking if she's ready. She seems to understand and nods her head, a hand squeezing his shoulder.

He leans back a little, tips his head down to watch his hand reaching for the base of his cock. His grip makes his tip graze her folds. He makes eye contact while he rubs his cockhead a few times against her pussy, and smirks when she lets out a whine she's clearly trying to hold in.

"C'mon, babe. Please. Put it in, don't tease." She begs him, and he can't deny it anymore, he wants this as much as she does.

He plunges his tip in, inching into her slowly, letting her adjust to his size. Her grip on his shoulders tighten sporadically, it makes him look at her face to gauge her reactions.

Her eyes meet his, pupils blown out, her bitten bottom lip freed as her mouth hangs open. He bottoms out, and she leans down to bring their lips together. Her hands cradle his jaw, while his hands rests at each sides of her hips.

He pulls out until only his tip is in her, then snaps his hips back hard. She gasps against his lips, the sensation of his cock cold from the water, but warm at the same time from the pulsing of blood.

He sets up a rhythm, the water around them rippling and shaking against their movements.

Perrie pulls back from their kiss to tilt her head back when Harry hits her G-spot, her body shivering from the pleasure. "Fuck, yes, babe. Right there, don't stop. Keep fucking me." She babbles.

He aims for that angle on every thrust in, uh uh uh's escaping her mouth increasing in volume.

He leans closer to her, mouth at her ear and whispers, "Yeah? You like that? My cock stuffing you full?" He sucks her lobe, tongue swirling around.

Perrie whimpers, "Love your cock, babe. So fucking big. Stretching my pussy so good. Fuck." She grinds back against his thrusts as best as she can, chasing after his cock when he pulls back.

"Yeah, babe. Fuck my cock. You're so fucking hot." Harry grunts, his thrusts harder than the last.

His lips trail downwards, until he gets to her nipples and immediately sucks it in. His other hand latching onto the other nipple, pinching it sporadically.

He laves his tongue around the nub, alternating kitten licks to harsh sucks. The cool metal of the piercing feels so good on his tongue.

"Shit, Harry. Uh. Keep sucking my tits. Feels fucking amazing." Perrie slurs, cradling Harry's jaw as he switches to her other nipple.

"Yeah, baby. Fuck, I'm so close." Perrie continues to babble, filth pouring our of her mouth.

Harry gives kisses around each nipple, then moves up to catch Perrie's lips in a wet, dirty kiss.

He groans against her mouth, hips thrusting erratically. His left hand travels down, down the water, down to her clit. He presses his thumb lightly on her clit, then rubs circles around it.

Perrie pulls away from their kiss and tenses, climaxing hard all over his cock. The delicious clenching around his cock milks his orgasm out of him, coming hard inside Perrie's already wet and pulsing pussy.

Harry spurts ropes and ropes of thick, creamy cum, painting Perrie's pussy walls white.

They ride their orgasms out, panting hard against each other's mouths. Harry thrusts a few more times, until it gets a bit uncomfortable for both of them.

He pulls out, shivering when his cock gets cold because of the water surrounding it. He feels Perrie's legs untangle from his waist, and helps her set her body upright against the poolside wall.

Harry leans in, presses one lingering kiss on her lips.

"Best sex of my life so far, babe. Can't help but want a round two." Harry says as he presses fleeting kisses across her jaw.

"Hmm. I must agree with you there, Harry. My pussy already misses your big, fat cock." Perrie breathes against his ear, her hand finding one of his to cup her hot, pulsating pussy.

"Fucking hell, Perrie. You're so hot for me. C'mon, let's take this to my flat. Want to wreck you. Fuck you on every surface in my flat." Harry groans, grabs Perrie's hands to lead them out of the pool.

Once they get to his flat, they don't waste time, bodies glued together immediately. They fuck all night, against the wall in the hallway, on the couch, over the kitchen counter, in the shower, and finally on his bed.

Harry has lost count of how many rounds they had, both of them so eager for each other, like animals going through heat and rut.

In the morning, they end up sixty-nineing. Perrie decides to give Harry a morning blowjob, and when he wakes, he demands Perrie to sit on his face.

They fuck once again on the kitchen counter, Harry fucking Perrie from behind. Once they are sober enough, they agree to keep their arrangement. Scratch each other's back and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to hell


End file.
